


[Trans in Chinese]under cover of darkness

by Traaaaaa



Series: translation [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traaaaaa/pseuds/Traaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation in Chinese<br/>oringinal work:http://archiveofourown.org/works/6736141<br/>by brightly_brightly  http://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [under cover of darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736141) by [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly). 



在Samaritan被毁掉后的四年里，号码吐得不那么勤了，有号码的时候，Shaw和Reese甚至可以随意挑选。因为现在他们招募了菜鸟们了---亲手挑选招募的退伍军人，前特勤局成员，前—不管前什么---都是宣誓成为机器的二代帮手的人。  
Root倒没有那种随意选的命，机器仍然要求和拥有她，这不仅惹恼了Shaw，还让Finch因此耿耿于怀嫉妒于心。  
“我接受女朋友这个说法，”Shaw抱怨，“宽泛定义上讲，是半一夫一妻制的一个女朋友，而不是一个有贴身AI前任的女朋友。”  
“她不是我前任，”Root纠正道，“你们共夫。”（注：原文sister-wife。Urban dic上的解释最合适，In a polyamourous relationship where at least two women are involved each woman is a sisterwife to the other.）

 

“那你可以找她解决你昨晚的需求。”  
“如果可以的话我也想啊~她倒是非常愿意接受和我培养更深层次的亲密关系---共同探索科技性爱。”  
“没门儿，我不准。”  
Root抬起了眉毛，这种抬眉意味着Shaw正在做出极度接近不端的行为。  
“怎么？我也有权禁止啊，不准和机器们乱搞，尤其是和某个机器人皇帝。”  
Shaw的手机响了，她收到一条短信，然后她知道她被听到了，“如果首要执行人SHAW也包括在性行为里呢？”  
Shaw猛地掐住了自己的鼻梁。  
“麻烦告诉她，让她从她的字典里清除‘性行为’这个词。”

 

Root坏笑起来。  
“别搞错了，亲亲，她有个给我们的特别项目，我们要去福尔松街庆卧底，那个在贾维茨会展中心的BDSM嘉年华。”  
“哈？不要，为什么?Reese不能去？我恨展会。”  
“你讨厌和人相关的任何事。但她的计划需要一点特定的真实性。”  
“什么计划？”  
"Jeremy Bentham, 二世，36岁，住在下曼哈顿。信贷状况良好，但生活方式远超出他的经济能力。有可能通过性爱玩具走私毒品。他表面上经营着副业，不过看起来他太贪婪了。现在他可能死于某种自体性欲窒息。我们得去截住他，把他交给不会给他松开手铐的相关部门，不管他说多少安全词。  
“你已经进入角色了。”  
Root抛了个扭曲的媚眼。  
“我一直都在角色中~”

 

但其实最棒的事是，Shaw知道在所有Root表演之上的东西什么才是真实的，Root和她在一起的时候脱出了她的角色扮演。她们制造了一个外界压力被释放的空间，没人需要扮演其他人。Root就是Root。不管在她们安静的卧室，在她们叮当作响的厨房里，她们一起坐在车里监视时让人舒适的沉默，还是训练垫上气喘吁吁的猛扑，都是这样。Shaw对自己笑了一下，在所有的伪装之下，Root总是赤裸着等待着她。

 

展会举行的那个周末空气又热又粘，外面的一切闻起来都像是汗水。但幸好展会是在室内举行的，Root坚持都穿皮衣，舒适的紧身束腰式的上衣套上端庄的长裙，加紧身皮裤牛皮战靴则是Shaw的装束。Shaw穿上了一件松垮垮的T恤（毕竟她需要藏枪），她看了一眼已经被Root当成‘变装法宝’的厚皮项圈，狠狠地瞪了她一眼。  
“我私下才玩顺从那一套。”  
“好吧，那我把它留给更亲密的表演。”Root应允道，把项圈放进了玩具抽屉，以便让Shaw无法忘记。  
她们在展会主要会场转了几个小时，尽可能显得随意地接近Betham的性爱家居展台、总的来说，几乎所有展台展示的东西她们都这样那样的试过，要么就是吸引不了她们花钱的玩具和制服。在mark的展位旁边一家维多利亚恋物癖风格的衣服展位吸引了Root的注意，她花了二十分钟跟老板鬼扯---不同的布料，领口，裙箍。Shaw无聊地看着她，希望她让Root说服她给她配了链条，至少这样她还有东西可以拨弄。

 

性爱家居/潜在毒品男正坐在一张刑凳上，活像个闪闪发光的思乐冰爱好者。有危险。她看到Root在她旁边抓着些丑陋的非常挑身材的衣服正在掏钱包。  
“Root。”Shaw语气里拉长的警告声是不容置疑的。  
这让Root的脑子因兴奋嗡嗡作响起来。当那些想法在她脑子里一闪而过之后，她能感觉到自己越来越兴奋了。她掏出了她用假身份办的信用卡。  
Shaw像个不耐烦的孩子一样扯了一下她的衣袖。  
然后她看到Root另一只手抓着的铜扣马裤。  
“噢不！我不会再和你演被阶级权贵拆散的维多利亚情人了。你上次让我扮马童，我裤子里进了一根稻草，我过敏了，痒了整整一个星期，一个星期！”  
不过已经晚了，计划在Root手一碰到束胸的布料的时候就在她脑子里自动编码形成了。嗯，她们可以潜入北部某个历史悠久的豪宅，也许可以选Oleana，那有着好风景，有可爱的马厩，是个可以带马鞭的好借口……她可以穿紧身胸衣和宽下摆的束裙---那种可以体现维多利亚时期女性特征的束裙----然后Shaw会为之馋不可耐，在裙摆下品尝她，把她撕碎，Sameen会用她有力的手伴随着大声的撕扯声‘无情地’从鲸须带上撕开裙子，扣子会随处飞溅-----

“我不会撕开鲸须让你高潮的。”Shaw咆哮道。  
展位上的男人听到了她们所有的对话，不过他只是坏笑着，这只是性虐嘉年华上的轻量级话题。  
“仿鲸须，亲亲~”Root指着标签上生态友好的贴纸说道。（注: whale bone，鲸须，中世纪束身衣的制成材料。）  
“没门儿。”Shaw坚持，“我们要穿上特种兵Jane和Joe的制服，闯进彩弹赛场来场比赛，我赢了，我在人造岩石上要了你，你为你的尊严抗议，然后我按上了你身上的被彩弹打出来的瘀伤。”  
Root努着嘴翻了个白眼。

 

“就像我生日那次一样。”Shaw冷静地补充道。  
“我敢肯定你是找了个争强好胜的。”男人出口评论道，Root正要同意才发现他是在对Shaw说话。  
“是啊，她太棘手了，”Shaw点点头，“我每天都得惩罚她，她在这方面简直是全职的。”  
Root倾身对着Shaw耳朵吐气，努力忍住笑意：“就像电子宠物~”  
她补充道，“不如让我们忘了制服去看看那个地牢家具展吧？我很乐意看到我的女孩儿被绑成圣安德鲁十字是什么样的。”（注：Saint Andrew's Cross BDSM里的刑具之一，有兴趣的伙伴可以查来看看w）  
随之而来短促尖叫声Shaw坚持是展位老板发出的，不是她。  
果然是电子宠物。

 

不是说她以前没被绑在圣安德鲁十字上，只是，这是和Root的第一次，这太刺激，她用了一下午时间来幻想这个，并且在幻想中解决了她们那个愚蠢的毒品走私号码，还偷走了他一堆值钱的炫酷地牢家具。  
Root让她把所有东西放置在游戏室。圣安德鲁十字给她的印象最深：它巨大又光滑，是个制作精良的橡木X型架，上面还有可以调整的手铐插槽。她们为此还偷了一根轴，有着实心基底和球型轴承的铰链。Root只要想就可以调整它的倾斜度。  
设置好它花了三个小时，还和电钻，两杯啤酒，各种脏话做了很多斗争。  
然后Root说：“在底部放点防水布，我今晚不想弄湿地板。”

 

防水布，防水布意味着湿，湿意味着….湿意味着很多东西，意味着任何事。放血Play，水上运动（不，不是她们的风格），水刑，潮吹，乱糟糟的东西，黏糊糊的东西….  
这是Shaw一直想的事，夜跑想，晚餐想，晚餐后亲热的时候也想，直到Root让她脱光，然后把她绑在了架子上---胳膊和腿顺着x型分开，手和脚踝牢牢地被绑住。  
她现在想的正是‘湿’。即便她现在很口干，而Root正在厨房‘准备工具’。  
“你在颤抖，”Root评论道，带着几个陶瓷小壶和一个打火机走了回来。  
她的确是，她发现了，她正因垫脚而发抖。  
“我在兴奋。”Shaw承认道。  
Root咧嘴一笑，野性又甜蜜，“我也是~”

 

Root把水壶放在了那个傻乎乎可爱的复古医疗车上（是她买来装饰性爱游戏室的）。她打燃了火机，Shaw意识到那些水壶实际上是手持蜡烛。  
“噢，那挺灵巧的。”  
“Pinterest，”Root开心地大声说道，点燃了水壶们，“准备好当我的专属扭曲人型画布了吗，Sameen？”  
Shaw点头，她准备好了，准备得太好了。灯芯周围形成了一滩蜡，颜色是深色的墨绿。  
Root站在Shaw身后观察Shaw看蜡烛的样子。她在胸前抄着手，Shaw被绑起来的画面总是非常美好，尤其是今晚。她全裸着，双腿被迫分开，双臂展开，她的胸部和肋骨随着呼吸上下起伏。Shaw已经湿了，Root知道，而她甚至还没碰过她。  
房间比平常冷，这让Shaw起了鸡皮疙瘩，她的乳头也硬了起来，为Root做了一半的工作。  
她盯着Shaw渴望的表情，情不自禁笑了起来，她的头发散落下来扫到了眼睛，她的整个身体渴望着Root的触碰，Root的控制，Root的力量。她在颤抖。  
蜡已经烧好了。

 

“我想我们现在可以开始了。”Root宣告。

 

她悠闲地走了过来，用指尖揉捏起了Shaw右边的乳头，把Shaw所有的注意力都集中在了一个点上。  
“总有一天我要刺穿你一个乳头。”Root说着，努力让她的声音听起来十分无聊。  
无聊和不感兴趣对Shaw的吸引力堪比野性与暴力。  
Root把第一壶融化的蜡滴在了Shaw的锁骨上。Shaw因热的刺痛发出了嘶嘶声，但不久那感觉就因蜡淌下来在她胸口冷却变成了快感。Root在另一边锁骨滴了更多的蜡，然后把蜡直接滴上了她的乳头。Shaw充满欲望地喘息起来，希望Root可以把它们铲走，再来一次又一次。  
第一壶蜡用尽了。Root拿起了第二壶，Shaw发现这第二壶蜡是蓝色的。Root把它倒上了她的胸骨，让蜡滚落进了她的脐窝。  
“你不会是…..你不会是要给我来一套全身美容吧。”Shaw担心地问。  
“别担心，亲亲，”Root用力抓了一下她的阴毛，“我会只在腰部以上弄的。”  
但随后她就在Shaw的大腿内侧洒下了一股滚烫的蜡，“唔，几乎是腰部以上。”

 

Root在Shaw的身体上滴画满了灼热的蜡，直到没有空余的皮肤可以让她继续这么做。然后她一边剥下那些蜡迹，一面看Shaw因此难耐地扭动。  
“我会想这样剥开你。”Root这样说着，Shaw呻吟了起来。  
Root给了Shaw几秒钟时间找回注意力，她自己则是在她的小柜子翻找着。她拿出了螺旋式乳夹，Shaw看见它们就几乎流出了口水。那玩意儿是最糟糕的。当然是从好的方面讲。  
Shaw因冰冷的金属碰到她敏感处瑟缩了一下，Root停顿了一下，等着Shaw适应，然后慢慢地旋转起旋钮，让夹在她乳头上的乳夹收得更紧。  
Shaw呻吟着，从口中冒出了一连串语无伦次的单词，其中有可能说了“Fuck，yeah，more”这样的话或者等同意思的德语。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”Shaw的声音嘶哑，Root知道她这样不止是受乳夹的影响。  
“想我操你吗?”  
Shaw点头，同时晃荡了她的臀，催促着Root，就像这是她对所有问题的回答。  
Root用指甲划拉着她大腿内侧淡淡的蜡印，她用力地划着，玩味地欣赏着Shaw的吸气。她用手指摩擦着Shaw，玩弄又思量着是否要继续。  
“你想我在这进入你吗？”她向前抵着手指，差不多了是时候了。  
“yes，yes，yes”Shaw的眼睛亮了起来，尽管她的视线已经模糊，她整个身体就剩神经和皮肤，是一件只想要Root触碰的工具。  
被摊开铐着，她只能抬着头看着Root懒洋洋地在她身体里插进了半截手指。  
“还想要更多？”  
“Please，Root。”  
Root粗鲁地把手指全推了进去，同时上前堵住了Shaw的嘴。

 

这是一个典型的Root式花招，它从来不会失效。她用力地操Shaw，她的前臂绷得紧紧的，在她们两具身体间用力游走，她吻上了Shaw的肌肤，尝到了她的汗液，她的欲望，还有依稀回味像是焦糖的蜡味。Shaw的脉搏在她唇下炽热又有力，她绷紧的大腿是如此美丽，她的臀离了十字架高高抬起，甚至她的二头肌和前臂也在用力。  
Root又插入了手指，她把舌滑进了Shaw嘴里，享受起Shaw因被占有发出的毫不掩饰的愉悦的声音。  
Shaw呜咽着，无助的叫声在她的喉咙里，在腹部酝酿，在她可以把那些声音吞下去之前，它们就溢出了她的唇。Root微笑起来温柔地亲吻起她的脖子。  
“我喜欢你为我发出声音的时候，Sameen。”她呢喃，吮吸着Shaw的耳垂，“这让我…..湿…..透了。”

 

于Root嘴上轻柔的动作相反，她空闲的手就像是使黑魔法一样扭动着乳夹，Shaw的眼神因乳尖绷紧又尖锐的悸动配合Root在她体内律动的手指而游走。这艰难又严苛的感觉太棒了，Root温柔的吻也太棒了。Shaw能感觉到Root身体的热度，温暖，紧张，又如此贴近她自己的皮肤。她看得到Root做着急促的浅呼吸，她的睫毛也为之颤动。  
Root时不时擦过她的腿，她总是情不自禁向前推进她的大腿，只是轻推一点点，但她能得到更全面的触碰。Root又烫又粘，却还穿着衣服折腾着Shaw。  
“你想感受一下我有多湿吗？”  
Shaw从鼻子里发出一声叹息，“oh…please。”  
Root继续吸着她的耳垂，时不时舔舔她的脖子，然后折磨她。她的手指保持着平稳的频率在她体内律动。Shaw 惊讶于Root能分心进行多重任务，而自己一次只能勉强集中于感受一种感觉。Root停下了对她乳尖的折磨，用一只手保持自己的平衡，她依然操着Shaw，还在同一时间以某种角度让Shaw的大腿抵入了她的身体。  
“操，”Shaw低吟，“这太火辣了，操。”  
Root用手按住Shaw，磨着Shaw的大腿，表演起用Shaw的身体自慰的戏码。Shaw不顾束缚绷紧了身子想要更多。  
"Oh, oh yeah. Please, Root. More, please."  
“更多这样的？”Root把她右乳头上的夹子顺时针扭到了八点钟方向，Shaw因疼痛呛了一声，“还是更多这样的？”她往Shaw体内插进了第四根手指。

 

“嗯….手指，我要高潮了，靠，Root，我…..这太….我可以吗？”  
“亲亲，你当然能高潮，只要你想。”Root再次吻了她，夺走了她的呼吸，在她体内撞击。  
Shaw发誓那一刻她可以感受到她遍布全身的心跳。或者那是Root的心跳。再或者她们此时正共享着一样的心跳，谁知道呢。所有她能感觉到的是她全身散布的厚重，扩张，掺杂着痛苦与愉悦的悸动，这感觉每一秒都在变强，直到那最后的一推，和一个急切的吻，Root好似把她甩出了悬崖让她自由落体般下降，她收紧了她所知道的每一块肌肉，她因快乐而颤抖，然后她瘫软下来。  
Root用力抵着她的身体磨蹭自己，她在逐渐减轻的眩晕中找回了自己的呼吸。Root抽出了手，用滑溜溜的手抓住了Shaw：Shaw被铐起来的手无用地悬在她头顶，她想把手放下来，想进入Root的身体，想给她那些棒极了的感觉。  
“让我用手碰你，please，please。”  
Root假装思考起来。  
“如果我放开了你的手，你就不会任我摆布了~”  
我一直都在被你摆布，Shaw想这样说，为那个你不必把我绑起来…..不过她只是在她被绑起来的脚踝和手腕应允的范围之内尽力向前拽了一点，把唇贴上了Root的颈---Root没有动，允许这一切发生，然后回吻了她。  
“如果我碰不到你，我就要剧透你《丑闻》的上一集。”  
Root发出反对的啧啧声，轻轻推着她，“想要反抗，Sameen？我们过得挺愉快的，你不想那样，对吗？”（注：Topping from the bottom，bdsm里顺从者想要占主导地位的情况。这里意译成想要反抗。）

Shaw知道那样是怎么回事，’那样’是Root把她逼到绝境，几个小时甚至一整天折磨她不让她高潮，直到她学到教训。Shaw被那样对待过几次，这次并不准备重温历史，更别说现在她温热黏糊头昏眼花，Root还快要高潮了。  
于是她努力做出让步，“不，这位女士，我很抱歉，我会听话的。”  
Root咬了她了肩膀，“我喜欢你服从的样子，但我更喜欢你争强好胜的样子~”她解开了Shaw一只手的手铐。  
“如果你能用一只手解决我，我就在Harold迈阿密安全屋的镜子前操你。”  
Shaw吸了口气，“你怎么知道的？”

“你表现得实在是太，太明显了，亲亲，来吧~”Root捉住了Shaw的手腕，引着Shaw的手来到了她内裤边缘，“照你所想地操我。”


	2. obscure proclivities

在一段长久的关系中，人们始终无法避免累积收集一些她们伴侣的秘密。  
Shaw能勇敢地承认她们在纽约北部和佛罗里达买的农场价格比较单意味着她们，无可否认的， 处在一段关系中。她们分享公寓和猫咪，她们在没有任务的时候出去旅行…这些是一回事，不过投资地产….一起投资…这只能是搞对象的关系了，而且是长期的那种。  
“如果你想的话我们可以修个桑拿室，或者游泳池，或者都修~”Root曾经这样甜言蜜语地哄骗到。  
于是她幻想着她有一整间屋子的枪，一仓的狗狗，以及躺在床上的Root。  
“这些地方都在乡下，我们怎么找有料的陌生人玩？”  
Root耸了耸肩，“我们会留着布鲁克林的公寓和剑桥的安全屋。”  
哈，剑桥。Shaw被要去波士顿来一发的想法恶心了一下。一群搞蒸汽朋克民谣的怪胎。  
“再说了，我会让你愉快的~我知道很多你的….你的怪癖。”

 

Shaw有很多奇怪的癖好，有的甚至不是性方面的，当然大多数是。这些年她们在找对方最弱的点，最敏感的点这种事中乐在其中，都是些肮脏的小秘密。比如说Root有着莫名的公主恋物癖，还有她只要在Shaw买一小瓶蜂蜜回来的时候就会心慌意乱，就算只是为了泡茶买。  
Shaw承认这一点。Root存在于黑暗之中，她知晓那些从未说出口的事。Root能让她想象出各种东西，然后让这成为现实。因为Root热爱真相，热爱诚实。

 

那是从她们成为同事的第一年开始的，那晚她们来了场紧张狂野的摩托追逐战，肾上腺素爆得就像磕了可卡因那么嗨。她们轻松地甩掉了警察，坐在一辆重型机车上觉得自己无所不能。Root的刹车和迂回有几次都差点把她们弄死。她们向Shaw住的地方行驶，Root玩味地感受着Shaw紧抱着她，也许太紧，也不还不够。  
Root在Shaw公寓旁桥下的盲区停下来，她们都下了车，腿颤，呼吸急促，眼前发黑。Root坏笑起来，Shaw抓住了她把她推到了混凝土桥柱上。她很确定对面有个流浪汉，而且这里又脏又臭，但是操她的，Root就在这，因为被推吐出了一连串气息，Shaw粗糙的手就在她皮夹克之下，没有什么理由不现在就吻她。

 

她把拳头抵在了混凝土柱上用力吻住了Root，Root也推了她，她们吻得就像在打架，很棒的那种，像是对打。这感觉又混乱又带劲，即便Shaw的小腿因为垫脚已经开始颤抖也无所谓。  
当她停下来休息的时候，Root试图拉直她的头发，不过她很快就放弃了。  
“邀请我上楼来个睡前小酌。”她要求道，她的声音很低，还有点生涩。  
Shaw意识到这就是Root经常干的事，告诉Shaw该怎么做，告诉Shaw她想要（需要？）什么，然后等着看Shaw选择干什么。有时候照做的Shaw会让她很开心，有时候她不做Root也无所谓，她不准备让Shaw感觉到不舒服。  
操她的，Root实在是太擅长处理两个人操在一起却又没在一起的问题了。  
Shaw把她推回了支柱，这次在她们热吻的时候，她把手掌根部抵进了Root胯下，打着圈儿的磨蹭起来。她指尖朝上，粗鲁地滑过Root的大腿内侧。Root打着颤睁开眼凝视着Shaw，她们间的热度和脉搏的律动都在加剧升温，Root只感受得到Shaw，Shaw也只感受得到Root。她们的眼神缠绕在一起，抵着石柱做起来，粗鲁又兴奋----

然后附近有人撒尿的声音打断了她们的好事。  
“让我们上楼喝一杯。”她咬着Root的喉呢喃。

 

她们在脱光前进了屋，在又快又狠地进入对方前上了Shaw的床。她们滚了几回合，然后Root占据了上方的位置，一手塞进Shaw的下体用力地操着她，一手把她手腕钉在她头顶上。  
“你对ass play怎么看？”Root是坦诚的，至少，在问问题的方面是坦诚的。  
“我爱那个。”Shaw在Root手指触到她G点的时候微微喘了口气。  
Root得意地笑起来，“想试试？”  
她插进了第三根手指，Shaw整个身体都拱离了床面。  
“不….今晚不…下次….操…啊….”Root又加了一根手指，她的高潮来得凶猛，她猛地捏住了Root的大腿，她知道明天那里会出现淤青。

 

Root在她高潮余韵还没过去的时候把她翻了个身，几乎把她操到了床垫里去。新的姿势让Root更加深入了她，她喘息着抓住了床单。  
“来吧，更深点，好女孩~”  
那感觉太好，Shaw也许会眼神失焦，也许会因为被Root操得忘我地一遍遍呻吟或是呢喃，也许那只是床垫发出的声音，谁知道呢。

 

Shaw刚从头晕目眩中回过神，Root抽出了手指，滚离了Shaw来到床边，她在床单间翻找，然后抓起了她的背心。她回头看了一眼Sameen是不是睡着了—Shaw没有，她，微微皱着眉，凌乱地躺在那，抓着她的枕头。  
“你噘什么嘴呢？你刚来了个花式高潮。”（注：six pack of orgasm，ud上的解释是to stimulate a female sexual partner by placing two digits of the same hand into the anus and vagina as if preparing to pick up a six pack (as per def 2). 不知道翻译成什么好，有建议还请提出~）  
Shaw睡眼稀松地揉了揉嘴。  
“我喜欢接吻，事后。”  
Root一下就打起了精神，她可没想到Shaw会这样。接吻实在有些太过亲密，根本不是Shaw的风格。

Shaw翻了个白眼，“我有关于嘴方面的怪癖。好吧，我喜欢让我的嘴---别坏笑你个呆子。”  
Root一个箭步爬上床吻了Shaw，她的吻很用力，又潮又混乱。Shaw感到所有的氧气都离她而去，再多一点触碰，她大概就会再次高潮。

 

“我很高兴你喜欢这个，”Root在Shaw柔软的唇边说道，她轻咬着Shaw的下唇，“我想你吻遍我全身，Sameen，你觉得怎么样？”  
“好，”Shaw舔了舔唇，她记得Root之前只高潮了两次，“我愿意。”  
Root躺回了黏糊糊的床垫，张开双臂，“来吧，就这样做。”  
新一波欲望从Shaw腹部一路窜到了股沟，Shaw爬在Root身上，轻轻拉起她的背心脱掉，卷成一团扔到了床边。  
“你该别那样做了。”Shaw在Root分明的锁骨边喃喃开口，舔过了它优美的弧线。  
“唔…做什么？”  
“在我们操了之后穿衣服。”

 

Shaw一路用鼻尖蹭到了Root的乳房上，轻柔的探索着她温暖光滑的肌肤。她用唇来回摩擦着，最后模仿她右手的动作，轻轻啃起她的左乳首来。  
“但是Sameen，你有被靠太近着就恐慌的----啊….嗯….”Shaw猛地吻了Root，刚开始又快又狠，但不一会就变得缓慢轻柔。  
“你可以留下来。”她在离Root唇几厘米远的地方说道。  
Root笑着环住了Shaw的背脊，不准备再提出异议。  
“吻我，Shaw。”她呢喃着。  
Shaw滑了下去，一路吻着她不平坦的躯干，她的吻像涓涓细流一样缓缓落下，又厚重到能浸进Root的血液。Shaw在Root的腹上用尽了嘴，唇，舌头和牙齿，Root抬起臀贴上了Shaw的身体。  
她一边伸手按住Root的肋骨，一边把舌头伸进了她的肚脐，用羽毛般轻柔的力度舔着。她感觉自己又湿热了起来。这还是第一次这样，Shaw还以为她知道自己所有的癖好。  
“唔…”Shaw用鼻子碰了一下Root紧密平坦的肚脐。“想象一下我对你身体的其他部分这样做。”  
Root抖了起来。

 

“….想象一下我这样舔你下面。”她展示了一系列慵懒缓慢的舔法。  
Root呻吟出声，扭动着身子向Shaw贴近。  
“….还有这样对你的屁股---”Shaw用舌尖挑逗地用力戳了几下。  
Root喘息起来。

“….想象一下我整。整。一。晚。上。都在这样。”  
“啊…再多点，更多，拜托….嗯…----”  
Shaw在Root肌肤上咆哮出声，但那更像是呼噜声，不过Root不打算说出来。

 

她吻到了Root因之前的性爱依然裸露的髋骨，她先是又亲又舔，然后她咬了她，又用力吮吸起了咬痕。Root在她身下呻吟着，因痛弓起了身子，Shaw看着不停扭动身子的样子，Shaw敢打赌她湿透了。  
Shaw咧开了嘴又咬了Root，她用牙齿刮过她才弄上痕迹的髋骨，她咬了Root的下腹，咬了一小缕Root的毛发，然后快速来到了阴唇边。Root呜咽着抓住了Shaw的肩胛骨。  
“嗯….嗯….Shaw….还要….”Root呻吟着。  
Shaw用嘴攻击起了Root的阴部。像这样用嘴连接了Root的肌肤，热度和湿度的感觉实在是太棒。Root在外奔波了一天，她的味道尝起来丰富又浓烈，但一点也不会让人不愉快，简直像是珍贵的香料。Root太湿了，湿透了，Shaw的脸和下巴都变得滑起来，这让Shaw更加兴奋地舔起了她的小核。Root弓起背扭动着，她的脚踝撞击着Shaw的背。  
“操….啊….还要….嘴…Sameen….嗯…..啊…..”  
Root用腿缠紧了Shaw，她高潮了，她黏糊糊的下面紧紧抵着Shaw的脸，过了很久才停止颤抖。Shaw再次重重舔上了Root的小核，直到她瘫软了下来。满意地呼出一口气，她把下巴和手搁在了Root的小腹上。

 

Shaw有点喘，她刚才可能忘记了呼吸。  
“操，”她沉吟了一下，“我爱你的肉体。”  
Root扭扭捏捏的笑了。  
“哦~Sameen。你先吻了我，然后让我搬进来住，然后你又说你爱我的身体---”  
Shaw怒瞪着Root在她屁股上拍了一巴掌，“我没有！”  
Root没有笑出声，但Shaw能感觉到她身体都在为之回响。

 

“靠，你可真烦人。”  
“烦到你愿意为我做早饭吗？”  
“好吧我不会阻止你吃我的麦片的…不，别把这个当成黄色笑话。”


	3. pouring libations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “uhhh.  
> body shots  
> failed attempts at body shots  
> shower sex  
> spanking w/ a paddle (this was a request i got a lot)  
> strap-on sex  
> dirty/ humiliating talk  
> i think that's it”-----summarised by brightly

有时的晚上她们会躺在床上交换故事，然后搞明白那些故事是真是假。或者她们不会对话，享受着这黑暗的平静。有时候她们也会在地球的另一端遥远的时区 中各自睡去。有的时候她们会用最有激情的办法把对方的身体折磨到筋疲力尽，有时候她们也会做那种紧紧贴住对方的爱，在几个快乐的小时里抵死缠绵，气喘吁 吁。  
有时候Root会把她们搞成今晚这种情况。她们在一个破大学酒吧交易走私电脑零件，据Shaw所知这里有裸胸的主题，而她们都觉得自己已经老 得不再适合这种场所了。这里每个人看起来都在舔喝着另外一个人…..然后机器还不停的建议她们为了掩护身份也来个舔饮。（注，body shot，就是一种色情的喝龙舌兰的方法，伴侣嘴里衔着青柠，你在你伴侣脖子，胸或者肚子上放盐，你舔掉盐喝掉酒然后吃青柠，这个大概有术语，不过我不了 解怎么喝酒于是翻译成了舔饮orz欢迎指正。）

“不行，我要开车。”Root哼哼着。  
Shaw皱起了眉，这个软蛋。  
“嗯，我也不行，我醉到快不能开枪了。”这简直是弥天大谎，她只是喝了两杯水一样的啤酒，还大声地向Root抱怨过每一杯的缺点。  
Root叹了口气，“好-----吧。”然后她叫了酒保，“给我来点龙舌兰和盐---我要和我的姑娘喝两杯！”  
Shaw用指甲掐了Root大腿一把，因为她不是任何人的女孩。她们找了张相对干净的桌子，东倒西歪地走了过去。而一群好奇想看舔饮的人们聚在了一起。

 

Shaw把外套甩过了头顶，上了桌在二十岁的鬼孩子们的叫声和欢呼声中躺平下来。她可没穿什么聚拢内衣，只是穿了件每边顶端都有丝带的那种，把她衬得实在…….她的乳房一晚上都在扰乱Root的注意力。  
Shaw弓起背，几次收紧了腹肌，享受地看着Root张大了下巴。她舔了自己的拇指然后顺着中腹线一路缓缓滑到了肚脐。  
“嘿，Root，在你舔我前一定记得把我弄得咸湿。”  
Root吞咽了一下。酒保咧着嘴递给她两杯酒，因为在这个地方，你玩舔饮就赠酒一杯。  
Root 弯下身，覆着Shaw弄出来的湿热痕迹舔了上去。她缓缓地移动舌头，用力压着----啊，Shaw的呼吸堵在了喉咙里---人们全围着她们，观看起来。然 而Root笑着，把岩盐晶体洒在了Shaw那该死的完美的腹肌上，一路向下，几乎到了她的肚脐。Shaw拿过了酒保上手的青柠，眨着眼睛把它咬在了牙齿之 间。她重新躺下，期待地看着Root。  
“喝！喝！喝！”青年们在高声叫喊。他们的能量包围她们，点燃她们，直到Shaw可以发誓她只感觉得到这房间里只有Root和她。  
Root 埋头舔了Shaw腹上的盐，顿了一下，吞下了龙舌兰。然后她扑向了Shaw的嘴和青柠。她们半是坏笑的凝视对方，Root覆上了Shaw的唇和水果。她把 Shaw固定在坚硬的桌面上，手重重压在她肩上，吸住了Shaw用唇齿紧紧咬住的青柠。周围的孩子们为Root终于从Shaw嘴里拽出了青柠爆发出一阵欢 呼喝彩声。

 

人群很快被另一对这样做的情侣吸引走了注意力，一个年轻的女孩正在舔她男朋友胸膛上的蓝橙（blue Curacao）。真是火辣。  
Shaw用纸巾擦了擦拉下了衣服，几分钟之后一个‘喝醉’的女孩跌跌撞撞地走了过来几乎绊上了Root的包，然后偷偷摸摸扔进去了一个小包裹。Root半站起身‘稳住’她，Shaw看到她把一个也许塞满钱的信封放进了女孩的侧袋。  
她们坐下来看着那个女孩又踉跄地走进了人群。  
“觉得现在走安全了吗？”  
“嗯，我们得把包裹给Harold送过去。”Root点了点头，抓起包走向了酒吧结束了她们的监视。  
Shaw偷拿了那杯送的龙舌兰，Root可不能霸占所有好玩的。

 

下一个周末的时候，Root带着一瓶桃酒回家了。  
“我那天晚上玩得太开心了，我想我得报答你~”  
Shaw皱了一下鼻子  
“用桃酒报答？”  
Root取了个杯子，把大半的波本和一点桃酒混合在了一起。Shaw为此嗤之以鼻。  
“哦，这是不对的，Root。你刚刚用糖果炸弹玷污了完美的波本。”  
Root没说话，只是滴了一点液体在她的前臂上，让它顺着手腕流到了手掌上，然后把手递到了Shaw面前。  
Shaw盯着Root，还是舔干净了她柔软的肉，顺着味道一路舔上了她的手腕，她的手臂，在她的手肘上吸出了吻痕。Shaw对着桃酒，波本和Root味道的混合惊讶地抬起了眉毛。  
Root咯咯笑了出来。

“唔….好吧，这还不错。”  
Shaw抿了一下嘴唇，看着Root杯子里的酒精量，考虑了一下Root肌肤的表面积。  
“我刚洗了床单。”  
Root已经点燃了她，“嗯，如果你可以的话用厨房我也没关系。”  
“就算我们最后一起洗了澡，在蒸汽腾腾的浴室做了爱，这也不代表你赢了。”  
Root笑着把自己脱到只剩胸罩和内裤，“Sam~我一直都在赢~”  
Shaw咧嘴一笑，这可就有趣了。  
“如果你把酒洒在了我内裤上，我会让你非常，非常，后悔的。Root把手叉进了Shaw发间，引导她往下。  
Shaw在厨房地板上跪了下来，她看着Root的内裤。Root闻起来太棒了，太让人性奋了。Shaw舔了舔嘴唇，她想……

Root揉着Shaw的脑袋，用力扯她的头发，让Shaw嘴里蓄起了口水。她在自己胸骨上倒了一点酒，它顺着身体流到了肚子上。  
Shaw 急切地舔向了这一小股液体，努力不放过任何一点这甜蜜有辛辣的液体。她很小心地不让任何一丁点液体靠近Root的内裤，直到这些酒精被快速地喝完。 Root又倒了更多-很多酒，这让Shaw不得不手忙脚乱地去舔这些液体，Root在她唇下蠕动，这让舔的工作更加困难，她抬眼看过Root的小腹，看向 了她乳房柔软的曲线，她的喉咙和下巴的线条在下面看来比平时显得更加分明。Root对她笑了。  
\----然后失手把一半的酒精泼在了她脸上。  
Shaw咒骂着叫了起来：酒精进了她的眼睛，灼烧又刺痛。  
“噢，我的天哪---嗷---这简直是最坏的主意。”  
“哦，该死，Sameen，我很抱歉。”Root拿了一根毛巾帮她吸走液体。  
Shaw气哼哼地从鼻子里哼出了一股酒，皱起了眉头。  
“这下如果你内裤上沾上酒就不是我的错了。”  
Root沉默着，当Shaw擦干了眼睛恢复视力的时候，她才发现Root的笑，沉默的，用力的笑。  
“这本来该是很色性的，”她咯咯地傻笑着，“但…..我搞毁了…..还有，Sam，你头发全….黏住了。”  
她在Shaw身旁快笑倒到地板上去了，她们因为搞砸的酒都又湿又黏糊，场面已经不再淫靡。Shaw也情不自禁笑了出来。  
“靠，你搞砸了也真辣。”她抓住了Root的后脑勺，把她拉进了一个绵长的湿吻。  
“直接跳到蒸汽浴？”  
“嗯，把桃酒扔下，带上波本。”

 

她们手脚并用地进了浴室，Root依然穿着内衣，Shaw则是穿着她浸过酒的睡衣。Shaw喝了一大口酒，把瓶子放上了柜顶，再次贴上了Root。  
Root吻着她，偷走她嘴里大半的液体。  
“混蛋。”Shaw脱下了衣服和裤子，Root又自顾自地喝了更多的酒。  
“你身上还有上周三的淤青。”Root说着拂过她大腿上的鞭痕，那是她之前愉快的给Shaw留下的印记。  
“呵，是啊，你知道John看到了我手腕上的印记然后问我是不是需要医疗处理吗？”  
“然后？”  
“我告诉他一开始就是医疗处理让我这样的。”  
Root按了一下Shaw屁股上褪色的柔嫩斑点，“我喜欢看到我给你留的印记。”  
Shaw很长时间都没说话，就让Root那有力地探索着的手帮她唤醒每一个痕迹的记忆。  
“我也是。”Shaw承认道，此时Root的用拇指按进了她大腿后侧的一点，在膝窝之上。“不，不那不是你弄的---那是我掉进垃圾桶的时候搞的。”

 

Root用力地按了下去，伤口开始刺痛，Shaw从鼻腔重重地呼出了一口气。  
“现在是我弄的了~”Root低喃。  
Shaw咧嘴，“前戏够了，想把我当成个肮脏黏糊酒浸过的小鬼一样操吗？”  
Root一手抓住了她的臀，用力揉捏。  
“既然你问得这么好….我想我可以好好宠爱你，你这个肮脏的酒泡过的小混蛋。”  
她得忍住才能不笑出声，Shaw知道。  
“因为眼睛里的酒你可是欠我的。”  
“真的？我还以为你痛并快乐着。”  
“你可是给我许了一个色情的舔饮游戏，然后给我了一个波本水刑。”  
“好吧….”

Root 拉进了她们身体的距离，对着Shaw的脖子肩膀又吻又咬。Shaw靠上了她，感受着她们温暖黏腻的身体被冲洗干净，Root的湿发扫过她的肩，天哪。这和 Root这样的感觉就足够把人点燃….Root用鼻尖擦过Shaw的皮肤，啃咬起她的耳垂，伸手在她大腿间游走，保持着慢速操她，Shaw把腿分来了一 点，把体重交给墙壁，这样她能为Root把腿打得更开些。  
“靠着我，”Root用力搂着她在她耳边呢喃，于是她照做了，让Root承受着她上半身的重量，调整好角度。  
Root操得很用力，稳定的深刺控制她体内一波波袭来的快感，Shaw从她后脑勺到脚趾都能感觉到Root的力度，和她的动作。  
高潮来得非常快，但Root依然停留在她体内，没有停下。  
“你知道我想你干什么吗，亲亲？”  
Shaw摇了摇头，“我打赌你会告诉我。”  
“我想把你弯折在床边，拍打你那棒极了的屁股，给你加点新伤。让你一坐下或者走路就想起我，想起我和你的游戏，想起我怎么对待你。”  
Shaw低吼了一声，她也想要这个。  
“然后趁你仍然弯着腰，我想用假阳具操你，操到你潮吹。”  
“噢，天呐。”  
“我想让你的液体顺着大腿留下来，然后我就可以舔掉。”  
Shaw没有因此发出短促的尖叫声，她就是没有，谁说她叫了她就打谁。  
就算她在关水的时候Root坏笑着捏她屁股她也没叫。

Root抓起了一条毛巾，也扔给了Shaw一条。  
“不想换床单的话~你也许想带着它~”  
当Shaw在花了好几分钟检视Root再次加剧的新伤之后，终于来到了卧室。她看到Root穿着一件丝滑的半袍，在床边飞舞地摆放用具---她最爱的拍子，超滑润滑油，还有假阳具。  
Root一手拿着一个粗大写实的红色，一手拿着一个灵活苗条坑坑洼洼的蓝色，性感又邪恶地笑着让她选。  
“选一个收拾你的家伙，亲亲~”  
Shaw没有愣住，不过她确实陷入了这种境地。她睁大眼睛紧闭双唇瞪了一会。  
“哈.”  
Root舔了一下红色的那个，“这个尝起来就像是‘哦操，Root。我被塞满了，好疼，但疼起来很爽。’”  
“我听起来不是那样的。”  
Shaw感觉到她的膝盖开始颤颤巍巍，她的呼吸也来也越来越急促，以及她的下体…….正充满渴望地收紧…….  
Root又吸了一口蓝色那个的尖端，垂下睫毛用她那无辜又充满误导到底眼睛凝视着Shaw，然后她用唇包裹住了它，过了一秒把湿漉漉的东西拿了出来，太，太快了。  
“唔，这个尝起来像你尖叫着喊我的名字直到你嘶哑得叫不出来。”

Shaw用力地吞咽了一次，两次，三次，她来回盯着她的两个选项。  
“蓝色，蓝色不错。”她虚脱地决定道，“我想叫你的名字，叫很多次。”  
Root抬起眉毛做了个‘你会的’表情，指向了床。  
“把你毛巾叠起来，屈身。手肘和手臂放床上，屁股抬起来，为我把腿张开。”  
Shaw照做了。叠起了毛巾把屁股送到了Root面前。  
Root跟在她身后，她的袍子边缘扫过了Shaw的屁股，让她发痒，然后Root用力地打了一下她的屁股。  
“红黄绿安全词，你不需要为我计数。”她指示道，“还有，Sam，我希望你声音大一点。让我听见我在对你做什么。”（注：绿：没问题或者我喜欢，继续。黄：慢下来，有临界点小心的意思。红：停下来。 ）  
这让Shaw忍不住蠕动了一下，Root要她大声….Root要让她大声….  
“遵命，夫人。”她喃喃低语。

Root用手打了几次，算是小小的热身，让她肌肉放松下来，为真的拍打做好准备。  
Root停了下来，“准备好了吗？”  
Shaw急切地点起了头。  
Root拿起了床上的拍子，在手上试着猛拍了几次。啪啪的声音响彻Shaw的身体。她不断用指骨换着位置。  
“谁是脏兮兮，黏糊糊，泡过酒的小混蛋？”  
“是我。”  
“对了，”Root击打她，又用力又恰到好处，击打让她身体颠簸着前倾。  
“再说一遍。”Root命令道，----又一次击打。  
“我….啊…..我是个脏兮兮，酒泡过的小混蛋。”  
作为奖励，她又被打了三次，每一次都给她身体带来了痛苦又快乐的悸动、  
“脏兮兮，酒泡过的两个小混蛋需要被惩罚吗？”  
Root又打了她几下。

 

Root的呼吸很粗重，Shaw想知道这是不是因为击打造成的性奋。  
“是的，Root，它们需要被狠狠惩罚。”  
于是Root惩罚了她---狠狠地---缓慢又用力地打她，直到她的屁股感觉到又热又刺痛。她用新的淤痕覆在了快要褪去的那些淤痕上。  
每一次击打都让她变得更湿，血上涌到她耳朵上，她扭动着，呻吟着，发出了一连串Root让她发出的’啊，啊，啊’呼痛的声音。  
“这就对了，”Root喘了口气，减慢了击打的速度。“你好好受着~”  
Shaw感受着，承受着，直到她不能----她想要高潮，她需要Root，想要Root进入她，用做爱让这场严苛的体罚完整。  
“啊….啊…..啊…..啊Root。”她恳求，“请操我，现在。请….请。”  
Root把拍子扔回了床上—见鬼的，她的手臂已经开始抖了。她真的需要锻炼一下。她贴上了Sameen，发现她下面一塌糊涂得湿着，腿也颤抖着。  
Root用指甲划拉了一下Shaw屁股的完美曲线，在发红的皮肤上留下了一道泛白的痕迹。她用两根手指滑进了Shaw的阴道---感受她有多渴望，准备得有多好，让Shaw的性欲从大腿泄露出了一点。  
“哈，你闻起来太棒了，”Root说着舔了她的手指，“尝起来也太棒了….”  
Shaw发出了一阵呼噜声，没法说出完整的句子。

 

“你想高潮，亲亲？想我把你操到忘掉所有？”  
Shaw哼哼着把屁股推送到Root面前，“拜托，操，拜托，Root。”  
于是Root走开了，花了一点时间研究Shaw的红屁股和颤抖的腿，湿润的光泽染上她的大腿。  
“我要让在你在我的阳具下扭动个够，直到化成热辣的一滩。”Root说着穿上了穿戴式阳具。  
“我已经是了。”  
Shaw能听到她给假阳具上油，湿滑的声音，然后感觉到Root把那些沾了润滑油的手指塞进了她体内。  
“你真湿，Sameen，啧，啧。我不该觉得打屁股对你来说是教训的。”  
“你期待是教训？”Shaw问，不过Root的回答是把手臂的重量按在了她背上，把阳具插进了她体内，Shaw几乎要把脸摔进床垫。  
Root给了她一点时间适应，然后抽动起来，假阳具的质感让她感受到了棒极了的刺痛感，Root大腿碰到她的屁股而带来的稳定的温暖让她感到痛的同时又觉得无比爽快。

 

Root 用一只手调整着角度，深插着Shaw，直到她喘息着扭动，找到g点了。Root保持着轻快的节奏，一次又一次攻击同一个点，Shaw叫了出来，几乎是像一 声惊叫，然后她绷紧了，并拢了腿加紧了阳具。这让Root定了一会，于是她尽力地向前压着，让Shaw发出的低声呜咽引导她。  
过了一会，Shaw放松下来，软绵绵地在床垫上喘着粗气。  
“你高潮了？”  
Shaw点点头。  
“没经过允许？”  
“你没有‘特别强调’我需要问….”Shaw为自己辩解。  
“唔，我爱你这个暴躁的小混蛋。”  
Root没再强求这个问题，只是把假阳具拉了出来，Shaw呻吟了几声，然后Root搬到她把她翻了过来。Shaw的手臂摊在两侧，懒洋洋地对Root咧开了嘴。  
“唔，我想我没有把小混蛋从你体内打出去，让我们来看看脏兮兮和被泡了酒的部分~”

 

Root退了一步，果然，Shaw浑身都湿了，不过准备毛巾真是有先见之明。Root笑了起来，Shaw晕乎乎又顺从，她让Root抚摸玩耍了她可爱饱满的胸部，直到Shaw准备好了继续。  
Root拖开了她一条大腿，站在了她打开的大腿中间，准备把阳具插回Shaw体内，Shaw朝她坏笑，向下伸手握住了Root空闲的另一只手。  
“我要让你哀嚎。”Root威胁着向前送出了臀。  
Shaw躺了回去，享受着Root骑着它，在她体内有力律动的感觉。  
她压着的毛巾让她疼痛的屁股发痒，她身上的瘀伤都在疼痛着，但这感觉很好，几乎完美。几乎。  
“朝左动一下，8点钟方向，不，9。啊…嗯….”  
Root调整着位置，Shaw喘息着，假阳具的尖端又一次撞上了她的g点，Root动得很慢，调动着Shaw所有的感觉，让那些感觉集中汇聚在一点上；她两腿间热辣，抽动，翻滚的快感。  
Shaw没有哀嚎，还没有，甚至还没有大声呻吟。Root皱起了眉头集中攻击，毕竟，她有让Shaw哀嚎的使命。  
Root张开手指把手掌按在了Shaw的小腹上，让她的内部肌肉更加贴合假阳具。她用拇指按上了小核，不过这次的主场明星还是在她们身体间摇摆的假阳具，她离Shaw越来越近，一次又一次撞击上了她的g点。  
她 支起了身体，她用一根手指沾着润滑油和Shaw的爱液滑进了她的屁股。然后像她插进手指一样，她又把假阳具插到了它该去的地方。直攻靶心。然后Shaw哀 嚎了起来，把拳头打进了床垫---她叫的就像是一只小羊羔，把她整个颤抖的身体绷紧得就像是石头一样，Root感觉得到她高潮带来的脉搏的跳动，她也能感 觉到黏湿的液体从她的大腿间涌出。Shaw脸上是愉快的表情，她微张着嘴，然后不知道是假阳具给她小核的摩擦压力还是她看到了Sameen的这幅样 子，Root也高潮了，完完全全的让人满足的高潮。

 

Root直起身子从Shaw身上滚落下来。  
“哇。”  
“嗯。”  
“我知道你想把我舔到高潮，但我想我实在是受不了----噢，别得意，这不意味着你赢了。”  
Root蜷起身靠上Shaw的胸膛，用鼻尖摩擦她的脸颊。  
“你整个身体都在抖，我能感觉到你的脉搏，你屁股也是红的，你的阴道跟泡了水似的，我让你对我来了个舔饮。我很确定是我赢了。”  
Shaw用鼻子哼了一下，“你用桃酒诈我，这是作弊。”  
Root玩着Shaw其中一个乳头，扭了一下，“噢，亲亲，你知道我~从来~不骗你~”


	4. tell me what you want

水族馆谢天谢地的空着，因为四面都是水槽墙壁的房间里，Root觉得这里又黑又冷，她正独自坐在‘深海中庭’的长凳上，‘触摸水池’那边传来了一家子一家子欢快的声音。  
这里实在是太无聊，不过她得注意着那个给海象栖息地清洗的潜水员。他带着个三小时量的氧气箱，用一个龟速移动的真空式吸尘器打扫…..某种斑块或者海象粪便。这里又安静又无聊，机器也忙着‘美化’她的新模拟接口，一直沉默着。  
所以当Root突然听到她耳里清晰的声音的时候，她是相当惊讶的：  
“我想操你。现在。”

 

耳麦里传来的声音低沉有力，粗重又气喘吁吁-----听起来某人趁她不在搞了个小‘派对’。  
Root吸了口气。  
“Sameen？”  
电话那头的人笑了一下，“除非你在期待有别人用私人路线给你打色情电话。”  
“唔，亲亲，我真爱和你卿卿我我的小女生谈话，不过我现在在水族馆，孩子们可是会埋伏在各处的。”  
“我不在乎。你上次晚上欠我的。我现在要找回来。你现在要去找一个你可以坐下来的地方。”  
“我欠你一次？你高潮了四次我只高潮了两次！”  
“相信我。”Shaw低声道，语气相当坚决，“去找个地方坐下。”  
Root屈服了，听起来Shaw有个计划，她喜欢Shaw的计划。

 

“我坐下了，假装在给鲨鱼画素描。”  
“嗯，”Shaw认可地哼了一声，没有说话。  
这是一场等待的游戏，Root在等Shaw说点什么，Shaw在等Root放弃主控权，问她该怎么做。Root撅了嘴，她可不喜欢放弃，不过今天实在太无聊，机器也忙着干她自己的事。Shaw也在电话那头清了清嗓子，大概是快要失去耐心或者也很无聊，或者两者都有。  
“你，你想我干什么？”  
“我想你把你的手伸进裤子里，慢慢的------碰你自己，现在。”  
Root翻了个深情的白眼，Shaw在下命令的时候真的太可爱了。“等等。”  
Root叠起腿打开了素描本，上面有一只半成品鲨鱼，纸垂下来遮住了她的大腿。然后她小心翼翼地顺着身体把手伸进了裤子，在旁观者看来她就是在用手支着纸画画而已。Root知道要维持这种错觉得靠她一直静止假装在画画，这种认知让她脑子里充斥着嗡嗡的期待和调皮的颤栗。她一直喜欢幻觉……

 

“唔，我把手伸进裤子里了。我在抚摸自己。”她喃喃道，随意地用指尖描绘阴唇的形状，隔着布料按压上了她的小核。  
海牛槽里的潜水员拿个刷子开始刷起了岩石，一点也没注意到她。  
“继续，在我说之前不许把手伸进内裤。”  
“我不得不说，Sameen，你喜欢这个我很是惊讶。和你在一起的女孩儿时光总是这么充满本能也不需言语，我超级，超级，超级喜欢…..”  
“唔，你喜欢从你耳朵里的声音那里接受命令，我喜欢在我自慰的时候和你说话，双赢。”  
得知Shaw也在抚摸她自己这一事实，Root差点惊呼出声。  
“你在自慰？”  
Shaw又哼了一声。

 

“绕着圈揉，Root，平稳地用力，但不要太用力。我在想在床上把你摊开，你的头下垫着枕头堆，所以你可以看到我正在吸你。”  
Root没再说话，她急促的呼吸就足够说明这一切了，她几乎能感觉到Sameen那张湿热的嘴，她温柔的舌头，狡诈地咬她的牙齿，还有她深邃的眼睛正看着她….看着她扭动着身体…….  
她呻吟了，好吧，几乎是要呻吟出声了，她在最后一秒忍住了。因为-----你好，这是公共场合。  
“我用嘴吸起了你的小核。我缓慢轻柔地舔你，你拉扯住了我的头发。”  
Root急促地用鼻子呼出一口气，她的手指已经黏腻湿热，她的甬道因欲望疼痛。  
“你湿了吗？”  
“快了，我想----”  
“嗯哼，这不是你想说了算的，不是时候。手指放内裤外面。”  
Shaw在下命令，不过一点也不刻薄，太有军人风范，相当火辣。Root继续随意画着圈，她的小核因此变得想要更多的按压，更多的摩擦。隔着她身体和手指的丝质布料已经黏糊糊了---然后湿了。  
随时都有可能会有人走过，她绝对没有呜咽，绝对，没有。

 

“我舔了你甜美又性感的秘密花园，你在我嘴里高潮了。我用吻覆盖你，用舌头堵住你，让你觉得你自己像个公主，然后一次又一次----”  
Root颤栗起来。有一股突如其来的热度在她身体流窜，从脚底到肩膀，到后颈，到她卷曲的腿，激烈，热辣。公主，为什么这个愚蠢轻浮的词会让她如此……如此受用？她想着Shaw，她小而健壮有力的手可以这次细腻精确，下次又粗暴狂野，她想象自己穿着一件时髦的塔夫绸礼服，有亮闪闪的点缀，蓬松…..Shaw纵容呵护了她一分钟，然后撕碎了它。天呐…….  
“再说一遍，”她低语，打断了Shaw的幻想。  
“哪句？”  
“你会用…..你的舌头…..你会让我觉得----”  
“我说让你觉得像公主一样？哦？你喜欢这样？好吧，我，我会，唔，我要拿你让我把你绑起来的时候用的丝带，用它扫过你全身，挑逗你。然后你的乳头饥渴地挺立了起来，你再次需要我的嘴和手指，我会满足你，我品尝你，直到我下巴疼，你那里快乐到麻木。你想要什么都可以，因为你是被宠坏的公主。”  
“操，”Root已然忘记了呼吸。

 

然后Shaw改变了节奏：  
“我想你骑在我身上，公主，像个普通村庄妓女一样操我。你一开始拘谨又干净，不过我最后会让你变得满足又肮脏。”  
Root忘记了呼吸。在她和Shaw做过一次甜腻黏糊放纵的爱之后她们互相撕扯对方衣服的画面让她无法呼吸。腥咸取代了甜蜜，Shaw的手无处不在，天呐。  
Shaw发出了一声呜咽，是那种她只会对着Root发出的安静又狂野的声音。  
“把手伸进内裤，按上你的小核，慢慢转圈，别太用力。抚摸你那里，告诉我是什么感觉。”  
Root从内裤裤腰伸进了手，擦过一小撮毛发来到了小核所在之处。她抚过了那里的唇瓣，她的入口是如此滑腻滚烫，如此渴望。  
“我超级湿，Sameen。我那里又湿又滑又热又饥渴。我想你，你的手指….你的嘴。”  
Shaw发出了压抑喉咙里的野性声音。  
“你今晚回家的时候，我会跪下，拉下你的裤子---用我的牙齿---舔到你无法承受。然后你才能得到我的手指，用在你想要的地方。”

 

“你是真的很想用嘴吧，嗯？”  
“我没吃午饭，你准备好进去了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那就为了我操你自己吧，Root，假装是我在你身体里。”  
Root轻易就往疼痛的甬道里滑进两根手指，竭尽全力保持禁止，不呻吟也不挪动屁股。她脸颊发疯般地烫着，有一家三口从她坐的地方走过，叽叽喳喳讨论着蝠鲼，没有注意她。  
“你能碰到G点吗？”  
“不…能。”Root的哼唧几乎微不可闻。  
“唔，真遗憾。”她能听见Shaw声音里的笑意。  
水槽右边那只海牛一定在看她，她真希望Shaw在这。  
“如果你现在在这，我会把你抵到海象槽冰冷的玻璃上，让你屁股的印记印得到处都是。”  
Shaw呻吟了一声。

 

Root尽力地把手指往深处送，那家人在看海象，完全无视了她，这是错的，淫荡的，但Root爱这种感觉。  
“Sameen…..”  
Root拼命在她光滑收紧的甬道里抽动。她手臂带着素描本也一并颠簸起来。她试着蜷起身体，让她看起来更像是在注意她的画。她的牛仔裤裤带搭在她手背上，这感觉也不错。  
“让你自己高潮。”Shaw这样告诉她，她拉长的声音低沉，她有点喘。  
Root把指尖压上了她的小核，在保持静止的同时尽可能来回移动手腕。她安静地叹息着高潮了。这不是最棒的高潮，不过这感觉依然很棒。  
在她耳朵里，她听到了Shaw粗重的呼吸声。  
“Shaw，”她喃喃道，电话那头沉默了一会，Shaw也发出了安静的叹息，是的，Shaw高潮了。  
“我到处都黏糊糊的，”Root撅起了嘴，“我到家你会舔干净我的手指吗？”  
Shaw开心地轻笑了一声。好吧，实际上更像是开心的咕噜声。  
“当然，公主，如你所愿。”  
她挂断了电话，Root这一天接下来的时间都在发自内心的笑。

 

那天晚上，Shaw履行了诺言，Root的裤子根本没穿过客厅地板。在Shaw脸上来了个水淋淋的乘骑之后，她被抱起来扔上了床。  
“要来污的还是来好好的？”她一边问一边拿开了Root的脚踝让她张开腿。  
“唔，污的。特殊情况再要好好的~”  
“要粗暴？”  
“嗯，我想我们今天已经温柔够了。”  
Shaw咧嘴一笑，然后发动了突袭，Root叫了出来，不过几乎是笑的。  
一个小时以后她们已经遍体鳞伤，Root则是感觉不到自己的脚了。Shaw在她身侧蜷身，像一只心满意足困倦的猫咪。Root宠爱地揉了她的头发，想要记起比这还要开心的感觉。

 

她能想到最接近的事大概是第三次她和Shaw做爱的时候，那时候她们的节奏终于合了起来，很顺利，很棒。那是11月，在电击/绑架/CIA安全屋事件几个月之后。  
她们跌跌撞撞回到了Root当时的居所，成功解决号码喝了一些龙舌兰之后她们都有点醉了。她们跌在床上。抓着对方的衣服，陷进对方身体，在床单上扭动（Root知道她会换掉的床单。）  
Root跌回床上，拉着Shaw压在她身上。  
“告诉我怎么做。”Shaw说着用舌头在Root胸上舔着圈，然后舔过了她的小腹。  
“我想你知道该怎么做。”  
“是的，不过你告诉我会更好。”  
Root伸手拂开了遮住Shaw眼睛的乱发，她盯着她的脸研究了一会，那是一个丰盈温暖的时刻，能量在她们之间涌动。  
“我想你舔我，我想你粗暴狂野，在我说之前不许用手指，别跟我做眼神交流除非你真的想那样---我不需要那个。”  
Shaw点点头，在Root腿间轻挪了一下。  
“哦以及，Sameen，别想着在那样的时候高潮，高潮是我的。”

 

Shaw颤栗着把唇印在了Root身上，用舌头探索她柔软的肌肤，吸出泛着水光的图样，她找到了让Root颤栗发抖的中心，直到Root起身，手腿并用挤压Shaw的脸，绷得紧紧的，然后重新摔回到床上。  
Shaw喘息着用Root的大腿擦脸。  
“你尝起来还不错。”  
Root噗嗤一笑，拍了Shaw的脑袋，Root喜欢这样做。溺爱地抚摸Shaw，就像她是狗狗或者猫咪。她抚摸她乌黑光泽的头发，揉搓她的头皮，她的背脊。Root喜欢自己被允许做这些事，被允许抚摸Shaw。  
Shaw把脸埋进了Root温暖的小腹，“Root？”  
“唔？”  
“我可以….？我想自己高潮，在你那样碰我的情况下。”  
“这是你想要的？”  
Shaw点了点头。  
“当然，亲亲，现在抚摸你自己吧~”

 

Root不停地抚摸她，偶尔沉迷地轻拽她的马尾或者耳朵，这感觉，操蛋的，好。Shaw把脸埋在Root柔软甜美的身体上，在Root身体里迷失，在她自己两腿之间机械地用力抽动手指，直到她高潮。粗重的呼气被呼进了Root的肚脐，Root咯咯一笑捏了Shaw的脸。  
“你实在太喜欢被人告诉该怎么做，为什么？”  
Shaw舔着Root的肚子，思索了一下，“我猜和你喜欢把人绑起来一个原因。”  
“真的？这让你有安全感？”  
“嗯，唔，特别和你这样做的时候。”  
“放弃控制权，和责任？”  
Shaw耸肩，“接受命令让我….安心。我喜欢那种感觉。特别是在某种性爱的时候。”  
“某种？”  
“和女人。好吧，在和男人时候我会想掌控一切。”  
“唔，这对我来说就方便了，过来，吻我，这是命令。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，不过还是向上移动了身体，顺从地从腹肌到肋骨到胸到锁骨到喉咙，最后吻上了她的唇。然后让Root用舌头占有了她，温暖，令人陶醉。  
“我可以操你整晚上。”Root低语，调换了她们的位置，钉住了Shaw的手腕。  
“嗯。”


	5. battle of wills

Shaw在周五清晨一大早醒来，她嘴里还黏糊糊的，她的脸，头发（还有床单）依然闻起来还有烟味，她们昨晚在新买的煤气炉上做了烤巧克力饼干棉花糖（smore）然后，事情变得奇怪了。Shaw头发上沾上了烧焦的棉花糖，这简直是清洗地狱，以及….Root，Shaw在走到床边看的时候发现她脸上有一大块巧克力，还有她头边的枕头上也有。  
Shaw坏笑起来，食物Play是她的主意，Root并不是唯一有创造性的那个。

 

她翻过身，舔了---好吧，是吸掉了---Root脸上的巧克力。Root嘟哝了一声打着呵欠皱起了脸，  
“唔，我尝起来好吃吗？”  
“你脸上有巧克力，不想，你知道的，不想让它毁了你那陶瓷般的肌肤。”  
Root愉快地哼了一声，伸出手，睡眼惺忪地又打了个大大的呵欠。  
“唔，”她叹了口气，依然在和睡魔作斗争，然后她笨拙地把身子蜷进了Shaw怀里---Shaw支撑着让Root稳稳地爬到了她身上。

 

“你确定不想让我在你上面？我可是能好好地叫醒你。”  
Root摇了摇头，“我想在你上面~亲亲~”  
Shaw点点头支起身子给了Root一个吻，Root在她嘴里哼出了声，Root的呼吸尝起来像是烟雾，刚睡醒嘴里的味道也并不让人兴奋，不过，这可是Root，Shaw还是吻了她。Root把手搭在了她们躯体之间，Shaw打开腿屈膝调整姿势迁就她，Root见状咧开了嘴。  
“吃掉你身上的smore真是太有趣了~”  
Shaw也笑了起来，“它烫到我腹肌了，你看！”

 

说着Shaw骄傲地拉起自己的背心，露出腹部一块被热糖浆烫出的让人印象深刻的红斑点。  
Root露出了一个傻乎乎的坏笑，Shaw在她为什么事骄傲的时候真是可爱得要命。  
“想要我亲亲它让它好点吗？”  
“哈，别，又不疼。”  
Root用指甲在烧伤的地方划了一下，Shaw缩了，边缘还有点刺痛。  
“回答的不是我问的问题，小硬汉~”  
“好吧，我猜你想的话可以。”

 

于是Root俯身吻了烫伤，不过她舔了一会就变成了磨蹭和撕咬----都是让人疼痛的吻。Shaw扭动了一下，这个早晨也许对于疼痛游戏来说太早了。  
“Root？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们可以---停一下。”Root停下了动作抬头看着Shaw，等她解释。然后Shaw盖住了变得更加严重的烧伤，“现在先暂停，之后吧，今晚？”  
“想我温柔的对你？”Root半是挑逗地问道。  
Shaw翻了个白眼重重躺回了枕头。  
“嗯。”她嘟哝了一句。

 

这次Root轻吻了她的腹部，在靠上Shaw身体前她推开了她的腿腾出空间，她把手搁在了Shaw和她髋骨之间，她的手基本上被固定在了她们身体之间，然而她依然成功地把手指探进了Shaw的运动短裤，锁定了她潮热的阴道。  
“这个角度你不可能让我高潮。”  
“赌一把？”Root眼里闪着邪恶的光，Root还坏笑着，以及Root挑逗的指尖。  
“好的。”Shaw接下了挑战。“胜者可以用新丝带操失败者，以。任何。我。想的。方式。”  
“你拿自己当了赌注~”Root一边说着一边抚弄Shaw的褶皱，“不过我想你的意思是~任何~我~想的方式。”

 

Shaw湿得一塌糊涂，她能听到Root折腾她发出的水声，但她知道她会赢的。  
“我们走着瞧。”  
Shaw在Root滑进三根手指而不是初始的两根的时候喘起了气。  
“嗯~走着瞧~”  
于是这场清晨性爱变成了比赛----Shaw努力不高潮，Root则是拼了命地朝相反的目的努力。

 

Root把她的体重当成杠杆，这完全就是作弊行为，这是Shaw教她的作战伎俩。  
Shaw试着想象人们把错误尺寸的弹药塞进昂贵经典的武器里来抵抗身体里逐渐升起的性奋。她几乎就成功了---不过Root的力量太强大， 不止是她的手指，还有她咬Shaw的方式---不是那种用力的咬，是像吻又比吻还好的甜美又刺痛的轻咬。这让Shaw心跳加速，血脉喷涌。  
“等我赢了，我要挑逗你几个小时。”Root威胁道。  
“哈，等我赢了我要把你绑在床头，用你买的你的专属假阳具把你操得求我让你高潮。”  
“哈，那玩意儿又不是在你身体里。”Root突然曲起手指坏笑，“….唔，这是个比喻。”

 

Root操得很用力，还加进了第四根手指。她的指头又长又灵巧，Shaw几乎要为此哀嚎着高潮。Root不仅找到了G点凶猛地攻击，还在用拇指揉着她的小核。这感觉实在太强烈了，Shaw不得不抓紧床单，指头抠进手掌，来分散一点注意力---分散那些来自Root手指…和嘴…以及她身体重量的，要吞噬她的感觉。  
Shaw没想出机智的反驳，光是用鼻子呼吸就已经很难了，更别说Root那在Shaw视线里起起伏伏的苍白小巧甜美的胸部。以及还不算Root在她耳边不平稳的呼吸和在她颈上的啃咬。  
Root伏在Shaw身上，赞赏地看她混乱困倦的脸，她遍布在枕头上的乱发和穿过这些黑色乱发的超级可爱的小耳朵。Root爱她翘起嘴的样子，咬着舌尖---她皱起眉毛想要深呼吸的样子，还有努力不在Root的抚摸下投降的样子。  
Root歪着脖子舔了Shaw的二头肌，“你很强大，Sameen，但你为了我变得很弱。”  
“唔….”Shaw说着就不由自主弓起了身子  
“我会赢的。”她发出了嘶嘶声。  
Root笑了起来，“不，你不会赢的。”

 

然后她吸了Shaw的耳垂---这也是作弊，她低沉地呢喃，“今晚，如果你今晚在调教之后还活着，我~会~骑在你身上直到我筋疲力尽~然后在我让你高潮前用十根不同的假阳具操你~”  
好吧，游戏结束。Shaw呜咽起来，她整个身体绷得紧紧的，快感喷涌而出，太晚了---她能感觉到她自己箍着Root的手指，抵着她，抓着她的肩膀，把她揪得离自己更近。她把脸埋在Root的身体里…任快感席卷。  
Root放慢了速度，她花了点时间抚摸Shaw才让她又来了个放松，颤栗又更加平静的高潮。Root终于收回了手，用前臂撑在Shaw身上。她在她们都气喘吁吁的时候研究着Shaw的脸，没有立即撤开。这是Shaw最近发现她会做的新的事情---在做爱之后把头--好的那边耳朵搁在--Shaw的胸膛上，会持续很长一段黏糊糊令人沉醉的时间，直到她们都冷静下来，再抽身躺回她床的那边。  
Shaw伸手抚摸了一下Root乱糟糟的头发。有一个这样的女人会用清晨性爱唤醒你，然后温暖柔软地躺在你身上的生活还真是不错。

 

“我们出去吃早饭吧~”Root提议道。  
“嗯？”  
Root咧嘴笑了。  
“你得为你的糖原负荷做好准备~我今晚会在你身上花~大~工~夫~的~”


	6. gag order

Shaw在吃午饭的第二个肉丸子的时候收到了一条短信。  
《我现在在隔着内裤抚摸自己。湿了：/我今晚要用它们堵你的嘴。》  
Shaw把她的三明治放在一边舔掉了手上的酱汁。（她被勾引了，不过她不会浪费！）  
《RO能看这些？》  
《能，还有，她不喜欢你叫她机器人主子。》  
《她能看见你高潮？》

随即她就收到了一条没有号码的短信，没有号码意味着短信来自机器。  
《不能，模拟界面在盲区。》  
《不过她让我从她耳机里听。》

Shaw怒哼了一声继续啃起了她的三明治。

那晚她在回家的路上又收到了Root发来的短信。  
《我在床上放了点玩具，你知道该怎么做。》  
Shaw打了个颤，她喜欢Root这样做。她走进公寓脱了衣服，然后走向了卧室。床上放着一个跳蛋和束带，Root最爱的那个假阳具，她的润滑油，还有床头柜上的丝带，也许Root是准备把她绑起来。  
Shaw躺了回去，把润滑油抹在玩具上塞进了自己的身体，这很简单，不过她找不到遥控器了。  
当然，在她磕磕绊绊笨拙地四处寻找遥控器的时候，她身后传来了一声轻咔，跳蛋的开关打开了，贴着她的肉壁嗡嗡震动起来。

 

Shaw转身只见Root正靠在门口，赤脚，脸上挂着温柔的笑。她笑着对Shaw挥了挥跳蛋的遥控器。  
“老天，你可真美。”  
Shaw盯着她开口，“嗯？你要对此干点什么？”  
Root点点头慢慢拉开了她的牛仔裤，然后一言不发地把裤子踢到了一边，又脱掉了她的衣服和胸罩，压上了Shaw的身体。她对着Shaw上下其手，用她内裤边缘玩弄她。  
“记得这些？”  
“记得。”  
“我今天下午把这些都弄湿了。自慰的悲剧啊~我想你能帮女孩儿解决一下？”  
Shaw点头，在Root贴得足够近的时候把手滑进了她的内裤，揉捏起她的屁股来。与此同时她起身想要给Root一个吻，不过Root退开了。  
“啊哈，不接吻~”她在Shaw撅起的嘴上按上了一根手指。

Shaw只得瞪大眼睛看着Root脱下了她的内裤卷成了一团。  
Root眨着眼睛把依旧带着体温的东西塞进了Shaw的嘴。  
随着一连串“哦…操…”在Shaw脑子里盘旋，她被Root的内裤堵住了嘴。被内裤。堵住了嘴。还带着Root下体温度的，湿乎乎的内裤。  
Shaw吸了一口，Root的味道带着欲望，在她嘴里席卷。  
Root咧着嘴拿起了一根丝带绕上了Shaw的嘴和头，直到内裤被固定起来，Shaw用鼻子气喘吁吁地呼气。

 

“亲亲，你还好吗？”  
女人点点头竖起了一根手指。一代表不错，二代表停下来，三代表慢下来。  
“我的内裤尝起来好吃吗？”  
Shaw怒瞪着Root，拒绝用点头来承认，即便事实确实是那样。  
“唔，我猜尝着我的味道，会让你想把嘴放在我下面~对吗？”  
Shaw又怒瞪着她。  
而Root却朝她下体伸手，往自己身体里滑进了两根手指。“唔~我还是这么湿~”  
然后她抽出了手，放在离Shaw脸很近的地方，Shaw能闻到她的味道，她太想尝尝看了…..不过，Root并没有让她如愿，而是在她大腿上抹了一把。

 

“让我想想，我现在湿透了，你的嘴….整个被绑住了。所以~我该怎么解决我的问题呢~唔！”  
Root抓起束带装上了她最爱的假阳具，把它扔给了Shaw，“我要像机械牛一样骑在你身上。”  
Shaw哼了一声，机械牛可以杀了Root还可以弄碎她脆弱的小鸟一样的骨头，不过她还是拿了束带调整好了假阳具，它压着她的小核，跳蛋还震着她的G点，Root就是个该死的主谋，Shaw恨她让她感觉这么棒。好吧，不是恨，也许是不满，因为这不公平？她怎么才能让Root感觉也这样棒呢？  
Root指了指床，她乖乖坐了下来，Root跨坐在了她腿上，给假阳具抹上润滑油来回摩擦，Shaw不由自主地晃起了脑袋，她能感觉到那种压力和运动，然后Root身体一沉坐了上去。  
Root轻叹了一声，仰头喘息起来。

 

Shaw想要躺回去，不过比起这个她更想研究Root脸上每一个表情。她不经常这样操Root，不过当她这样做的时候她为此着迷。  
Root压在Shaw身上的重量并不多，但足以挤压一切，让假阳具底部压扁她的小核。Root扭动着抓住了Shaw的手放在了自己的屁股上，Shaw轻捏了一把Root的屁股蛋，Root从脸颊到胸脯都红了起来，她想起身吻住女人的乳头，不过她不能，都怪这愚蠢的堵嘴游戏。  
于是Shaw用力揉捏起Root，这让Root抓住了她的肩，积极主动地在Shaw大腿上扭动起来。  
Shaw开始上下动起臀，用力挤捏Root，Root把指甲抠进了她的背，这刺痛狂野的感觉让Shaw欲罢不能。她粗鲁地刺穿Root。Root越是感觉很棒就越会伤害她，Shaw越是受伤就感觉更棒，这简直是个纠缠着带来源源不断快乐的凯尔特结。

 

她们努力操着对方，渐渐地Shaw的后背已经变得汗涔涔了，颈下的发丝也是这样。Root喜欢她这个样子。她舔了Shaw的肩，在她肌肤味道里沉醉。Shaw喘着粗气，胸腔在极不平稳的呼吸间剧烈起伏，这让Root希望能把这份热度和痕迹，连同自己一并在Shaw的身体上留下烙印。  
Shaw试着把手从Root身下拿出来移动到她肩上，把她拉得更近。不过Root拍掉了她的手腕，把她的手推回了原位。Shaw点了点头，好吧，她愿意继续玩。她开始用手指调皮，想看看在惹麻烦之前能把Root搞得有多兴奋，Root倒是看起来很享受，她骑在假阳具上呻吟着压回了Shaw正在探索的手指。

Root莞尔，可怜的被内裤塞了一嘴的Sameen，正因为堵嘴把嘴唇咬得没有血色，她眉头紧锁，怒瞪的方式代表着她这时候感觉特别棒，并且恨Root让她感觉特别棒，今天的第二次~  
Sameen那健硕的小小身躯在她身下发颤，扭动又扭动。她体内的跳蛋对她来说可能只是纯粹的折磨，Root露出了坏笑。  
在Root体内的假阳具不是很大，不是Shaw喜欢的那种巨无霸，不过感觉很好，特别是这能让她感受Shaw的每个动作----每个来自臀部的微小颤动，她体内跳蛋频率改变导致的焦灼扭动。一切都在让Root发自内心感到共鸣，让她感觉她离Shaw是如此的近，如此心意相通。  
Root垂头，咬住了Shaw生气勃勃的颈，Shaw隔着堵住她嘴的东西发出了叫声，在Root身下僵硬起来，在Root沉下身子的时候挺了腰，也许她们同时高潮了---就算不是完全同步也相当接近了。  
Root没有停下，她更用力往下坐，压得更深，她把唇搁在Shaw耳边。  
“没人像你这样让我高潮，Sameen。” 

 

Shaw在Root颈间用喷出鼻息，她太想吻这个女人了。这蠢蛋堵嘴游戏简直糟糕透顶。  
“亲爱的~你在我体内感觉很棒嘛~”  
Shaw翻了个白眼用力掐了Root的屁股蛋。亲爱的~说实话，Root该明白的。  
“我可以在你身上骑几个小时~你觉得怎么样？”  
Shaw摇了头。  
“不？”Root佯装惊讶，“有什么理由不呢~？”  
Shaw怒瞪着她，Root当然知道为什么不。  
“不是因为你想吻我，对吗？”  
Shaw耸了耸肩。  
“也许~如果你特别特别乖的话…..我会考虑一下~”

 

Shaw迫切地点了头，Root咧嘴，滑了出去，在假阳具抽出来的时候瑟缩了一下，落到了床垫上。然后她把Shaw推到边缘直到她站起来。假阳具在Shaw腿间弹动，因为Root的湿润还闪着水光。Shaw用力地呼吸着，整间屋子都有Root的味道。  
“站好了，我的士兵~我想要你操我操到让我感觉不到自己的腿。如果你做得好~我也许会把控制权还给你那张漂亮的不高兴的小嘴~”  
Shaw点头同意，她想那样做。Root撑这手张开了腿，用膝盖调皮地碰了碰Shaw裸露的大腿。  
“操我，Shaw。”

 

Shaw眼神一暗，露出了她在战斗或者装配武器的时候才会露出的无比专注的表情。她抓住Root的膝窝把她向前推，Root横在了她面前----她喜欢权利游戏里加一点粗暴….Shaw容许粗暴里掺一点权力游戏。  
她没法说话，于是她让手替她发言，她举起了Root的膝弯，让她好把小腿放上自己的躯干，她光裸的臀正好在床边上，这就有趣了。  
即便Shaw被堵着嘴，Root依然看见了Shaw脸上的浅笑----看到了她眼角的纹路。Shaw既没有碰她下面也没用假阳具做更进一步的动作，而是收回手狠狠地拍了Root，Root发出一声愤怒的‘嘿！’，她因为这刺痛的巴掌摇晃起来，试图把脚抽走，不过Shaw把她固定地死死的，在Root停下前她不会放手。  
她要对这个该死的蠢货嘟嘴游戏复仇了。  
“你在危险地带了，Shaw特工。”Root发出了警告。不过她声音却带着玩味。

 

Shaw偏了偏头，Root可没有说不要….  
Shaw又在Root那柔嫩的臀部曲线上狠拍了几下，公事公办。Shaw的手也许不大，不过她完全知道该怎么使用。Root舔舔唇朝她抬起了身子。  
“伙计，别再调情了，像个女人一样操我。”  
她们对此都笑了，Shaw摇了摇头，小心地把假阳具插进了Root体内。  
“用力。”Root深吸了一口气如此要求道。  
于是Shaw举起了她的腿快速有力地抽插起来，她想这也许可以称之为jackhammering，不过她不确定。Root的头发乱成了一团，她扭扯着床单，乳房也弹动着。Root呻吟地很大声，她才是那个该被堵嘴的。Shaw在操她的同时轻轻柔地揉了她的小核，这就是Root喜欢的东西，她喜欢暴力的东西，不过要在里面参杂着些许温柔。（注：jackhammering是抬着腿猛x，jackhammer是电钻，差不多就是打桩机的感觉。）  
“啊….Sameen….啊…..我要snowplow！”（snowplow，就是后入的姿势，脸朝下铲雪车那样。这两个姿势我都跪了，有好的建议还请指出。）  
Shaw呛着笑了出来，然后摇了头，snowplow？这女人到底是谁？她调整到了一个很棒的快节奏，也注意照顾了Root滑溜溜突出的小核，让她高潮了。Root把手掌打上了床垫，坚持不懈的用内壁夹住了假阳具，也用腿夹住了Shaw的肋骨。  
Root闭了眼，舒了几口气，推开了Shaw。Shaw爬回了床，躺到了她的女孩儿旁边。她实在想取掉这堵嘴的东西，不过Root在这方面很严格，她现在才不想被惩罚，她想要奖励。  
“Sameen？”  
“唔嗯嗯..?”  
“你想再来一次吗？”  
Shaw举起了三根指头，慢慢来的意思。Root甜蜜地笑着蹭了蹭Shaw的脖子。  
“我这次会温柔的~”

 

她把腿跨过Shaw抓住了她的手固定在了她头顶。  
“亲爱的，你能动一下手指吗？”  
Shaw竖起了中指瞪向了她，Root笑了出来。  
“调皮，某人今晚有点叛逆呢~”  
Shaw想拿起手，想抓住Root揉捏她，想把她拉近抱紧，不过Root不会让她这样做。Root把大半的重量都压在了Shaw手腕上，把它们按进了床垫里，Shaw抬起了臀扭动着。  
“你全身是汗，Shaw，汗，黏，湿，这难道不会让你觉得脏吗？”  
Shaw点了点头。  
“所以想玩点污的吗，Sameen？”  
Shaw再次点头，又弓起了身子，她没太用力，因为她不想伤到Root，不过也足以让Root知道她不想再听问题了。  
“我也喜欢~”Root喃喃道。

 

Root随即改变了角度再次骑上了Shaw，不停把她们的身体撞在一起，直到Root再次颤抖着缺氧地高潮了。  
到了早上无论是Shaw的手腕还是Root的臀都会酸痛，Shaw的背上会有一连串抓伤，她的脖子上会有齿痕。她们给对方留下的印记会持续很多天。如果Shaw可以的话，看到自己在Root全身留下这样的印记会感到心满意足。  
Root抽出了玩具，把束带从Shaw精壮的腿上取了下来。  
“我想把你绑在圣安德鲁十字架上再和你做~”  
Shaw竖起了一根手指（不是中指），是继续的信号。  
“你想继续堵着嘴还是解开？”  
Shaw翻了白眼。

 

Root解开了结，轻轻绕着Shaw的头取下丝带，她温柔地把湿透的内裤从Shaw嘴里拉了出来，看着Shaw活动她的下颌。Shaw的脸柔和下来，Root靠了过去，Shaw的唇微张，想要得到渴望已久的吻，Root的唇只有一缕呼吸之遥，Shaw凝视着，凝视着----最后一秒女人转开了，只是用唇擦过Shaw的脸颊。  
“还不是时候~”她说着，无比轻柔地咬了Shaw的耳垂。  
“Root….”  
“我还能感觉到你在我体内。”Root呢喃着。  
Shaw伸手轻抚Root的大腿，用假阳具来了三次，噢，Root明天不好过了。  
“哦~Sammen~你对我真好~”  
Shaw从喉咙深处哼了一声，她想吻Root，想把唇贴在她身上，想用唇感受她的身体。Root倒是又舔又亲又吮吸她一晚上了，这不公平。

相反的，Root恢复了，Shaw就被拖到游戏室里绑在圣安德鲁十字上。她体内的跳蛋已经把她弄疯了，还好Root总算是把它取了出来。不过她不会让Shaw高潮，也不会让Shaw吻她，这惹火了Shaw。  
Root抚遍她全身，刮伤她的腹肌，在她大腿间上下划拉着指甲，她咬她的脖子，直到Shaw从身体深处感到了疯狂。  
“我可以，可以吻你吗？”她请求道。  
Root退了一步，不过她身体离Shaw还是那么近，可以让她感受到热度，可以闻到她的味道，可以感觉到她炽热的呼吸喷在她的颈上。  
“你觉得你已经赚到奖励了吗？”  
Shaw回放了过去一小时的情景：被那样堵着嘴，没有一次被Root允许用嘴碰她。  
Root知道这对Shaw来说是什么，她拒绝给她;最简单的快乐，以至于比起怪异的性爱她反而更渴望吻，她现在所想的全是吻，甚至超过了高潮。  
“是的，”Shaw继续请求，“我赚到奖励了，Root，请让我吻你。”

 

Root笑着倾身，她的嘴离Shaw是那么近，提醒着她那些炽热的亲密。Shaw可以结束这段距离，她想这样，不过Root还没给她允许，Shaw重重地吞咽，目光锁定在Root柔软粉嫩的唇瓣上寸寸向前，她的唇是那么湿润，她们是那么近…..  
“唔，好吧。”Root温和地说道，温柔地吻了她，在Shaw发出了宽慰的叹息和呜咽之后加深了这个吻，让吻变得湿滑。很快她把舌伸进了Shaw嘴里，她们都发出了些许呜咽般的声音。坦率的讲，Shaw认为仅仅一吻就让两位资深刺客变成….这样，实在是丢人。  
Root用鼻子碰了一下Shaw，让Shaw把下巴和颈再再次占领她 唇前交给她的唇舌。Shaw感到吻在她腹沟，沉重的脉搏随旋律搏动。Root开始用舌头在嘴里抚弄她，Shaw不得不歪头来适应，Root利用她裸露的脖子，一边操她，一边把手掌放上她的气管轻轻按着。  
通常，Shaw是喜欢窒息的，不过现在这样可是在扰乱接吻。Shaw拉扯着被绑住的手腕用指节用力敲了敲木梁。Root闻声顿了一下，放松了钳制。

 

“不许玩窒息，其他都可以。”Shaw在能呼吸后告诉她。  
“好。”Root点头，放弃窒息转而去按摩Shaw的二头肌。Shaw又一次偏头去吻Root，Root开心得继续用舌头操Shaw的嘴，用手指操她的甬道。在她们身体间，在她的身体里，紧张的火花在慢慢升起。Root是怎么做到同时如此温柔又如此粗暴的？Shaw颤抖着高潮了，Root的手指深陷在她体内，她的肌肉在不由自主跳动。Root也没停下接吻，在她心跳和呼吸恢复正常前一直与她亲热。  
Root一直继续着直到Shaw缓过来，靠回了头，一脸溢于言表的满足。她们对着对方咧嘴笑着，她们的唇完全是被蹂躏的样子，红肿疼痛，她们的身体酸疼，全是印记，她们的脸邋遢湿润。就像青少年一样。Shaw颤抖了一下，该死，Root真辣。  
“你也是~”女人咯咯一笑，Shaw知道她又听到了她的想法。  
“哈，把我从这玩意儿上放下来。”  
Root给了她一个‘别急’的表情。  
她用力捏了一把Shaw的大腿，“我想你的意思是，‘哈，放我下来，主人。’”  
Shaw满不在乎对Root露出个调皮的坏笑。Root还是把她放下来了，揉她的脚踝和手腕帮她站稳，然后一齐瘫软地进了卧室。

 

“你真是个调皮的sub。”Root语气愉快。  
“唔，做个讨厌的受是我的风格。”  
“如果我没有这么筋疲力尽，我会因为你的傲慢打你的屁股。”  
“如果我没有这么筋疲力尽，我会求你打我的。”


	7. tragic mishaps

公平地讲，导致这场她们的床夜里不能睡的意外悲剧全是Root的错。  
好吧，Root确实没有救那只猫咪，也没把她带回家，但，是Root想养她的，即便是她变成了一只易怒充满占有欲的猫咪。至于Root，从技术上讲，她并不是那个允许猫咪在她们床上睡觉的人。（不过Shaw必须得解释这一点，猫的字典里根本没有‘允许’这个词，猫想要什么，猫就去拿什么。）但Root是那个让Shaw做了一大杯墨西哥热可可的人，她也是那个突然打了个喷嚏吓到Smol的人，而Smol就是那只跳起来把Shaw美味完美的饮料打翻在床上的猫。

 

“我们可以把床垫翻过来，”Root这样说过。不过那只是个以某种坚固材质支撑起泡沫的单面床垫。  
于是她们最后只能坐在沙发上，这不是床，Smol还呆在背后，恶狠狠地盯着她们。  
“这不是你的错，亲爱的~”Root安慰着伸开腿跨过了Shaw的肚子。  
Shaw往下挪了一点，很高兴不用再当加长躺椅了。  
“我知道。”她嘟哝。  
“我在对Smol说话~她觉得你生她气了~”  
Shaw扭过头看了一眼Smol，Smol舔着爪子没有与她眼神接触，这让她头皮发麻地联想到Root。  
“她只是在为了她是什么而阴沉。”

 

Root用装饰枕头锤了Shaw一下，只是轻轻一锤，不过Shaw还是在为了没喝到一口可可就被驱逐到沙发上生气。  
于是她抓起枕头打了Root的腿。  
这时Root赶上了她扔出了她自己床上的枕头。  
“噢，开战吧。”Shaw做着同样的事吼了出来。

很快她们离开了沙发，抓着枕头向对方猛砸，气氛变得非常激烈，Root以她的身高优势用腹部吸收了大量Shaw的枕头攻击，然后像套面粉袋一样把枕头往Shaw头上砸。  
Shaw绕着沙发追打Root。

Root用枕头对抗Shaw，在她闪避的时候占了上风。  
现在是Root绕着沙发追打Shaw了。

Smol撤退到早餐吧来欣赏这场战斗。  
Shaw抓住了Root最喜欢的装饰枕头，上面有一只大象。  
“象先生！”Root惊讶地喘气。  
“我要用你心爱的象先生结果你。”Shaw威胁道。  
“那他们得从你牙齿里掏出他明亮可爱的小纽扣眼睛了。”  
“要是我用两磅重的羽毛闷死你就不会发生了那种事了。”  
“你倒是试试看~”  
“向象先生投降，然后我就保证我早上不报复你。”  
“说得就跟真的一样！”Shaw说着把象先生塞进了她睡衣的腰带间。

这是很蠢的一招，因为Root利用这个时间用身体把Shaw扑倒在了沙发上，用枕头一遍又一遍地砸Shaw的脸，直到她们都气喘吁吁起来。  
“投降。”Root命令道。  
而Shaw只是直起身推开Root不停攻击她，在她的枕头挂到尖锐的咖啡桌角爆出了一堆羽毛才停下。  
Root咧开了嘴，笑得一脸疯狂，向Shaw发起进攻。  
Shaw再次倒回了沙发。  
“不打一架我是不会认输的。”  
Root哼了一声，“不，你会的。”  
不知怎么的，枕头大战变成了摔跤比赛，Shaw试图把Root钉在沙发上，Root试图拯救象先生，但最终她拉下了Shaw的裤子。于是Shaw不得不把坐在Root身上固定住她，她随手拉出了个沙发垫摁在Root头上，想让她窒息，不过Root以一股惊人的力量推开了她。  
Smol在厨房里喵叫着。

Root狂乱地挣扎，踢开垫子把它推到了Shaw的胸部。  
沙发底部裂开了，Shaw的膝盖被各种弹簧螺丝和家具部件刮伤了个遍，她扔下坐垫缩了起来。  
Root咯咯笑了。

然后她轻轻地帮Shaw从沙发废墟里站起来，不过就在Shaw活动自如，她们确认没有沙发碎片卡在Shaw腿里的之后，Root眼里闪着光又向Shaw发动了突袭。Shaw挣扎着失去了平衡，她半挂在沙发躺椅上，抓着边缘试图找回一点引力，与此同时，她被刮伤的膝盖撞上了地板，Root对着她肩膀来了个肘击，然后打了她的屁股。  
这不是打架的那种打屁股。她们在生气的时候不用触碰对方，从不。  
所以这是为假装打架的弥补式打屁股，Root依然时不时咯咯笑着。  
不过这可是确定是做爱的打法。Shaw摇晃着，半是真心的想要逃开。  
“别让我去拿皮带。”Root一边把她的头往垫子里轻按一边警告她，鬼才信她。

 

Shaw让Root打她，她稍微还了下手，因为这样更有趣。  
“噢，得了吧Root。”  
Root又笑了起来。  
“嗯，你这是表态了。”  
“不，这很有趣，你毁了象先生，现在你要付出代价。”  
好吧，是Shaw的原因，她确实把象先生弄得一团糟，得好好干洗才有救。Root用力打了她屁股，是她早晨会感受到的那种。Shaw没有动，挨下了她假装的惩罚，不过很快Root就放慢节奏，她感受到了臀部真实的火热，于是她开始真正的反抗-----但不知怎么变成了她们把躺椅拖到了地上来回滚动，抓着对方的手争当在上位的那个。

 

就在Root试着把Shaw摔倒多打几次她屁股的时候，Shaw调转了她们的位置脱掉了Root的裤子，骄傲地坐上了她的大腿把她牢牢注定在身下。正义！Shaw趴在Root身上，慢慢让她们的脸越靠越近。  
“说我赢了。”  
Root努了努嘴唇摇了头。  
“说。”Root再次摇了头，倾身舔了Shaw汗涔涔的脖子。  
Shaw惊讶地顿了一下，Root笑了。她把手推向Shaw两腿之间，感受到了她已经准备好的湿热，她送进了自己的手指。  
Shaw也快速把手往下滑回报了Root，很快她们的手指就深陷在对方身体之中，她们在没固定的坐垫上翻动，彻底对Smol造成了精神伤害。

“嗯….操….Sameeeen….”Root在她颈窝间喘息。  
硬木地板时不时戳着她被刮伤的大腿，她的屁股刺痛，一小时以前她本准备在床上喝着最棒的热可可，这可不是她想象的夜晚。  
Root呜咽着叫出了声，蜷起身子高潮了，与此同时她把三根手指推进了Shaw的甬道。  
就此考虑，Shaw决定，这绝对是升级了。  
“Root。”  
“唔？”  
“当你，你懂的，嗯，恢复体力的时候，也许你想对我试试拳头？”  
Root发出的嘶声听起来像是同意。  
反正沙发坐垫看起来也不像能损坏得更惨了。

 

她们翻了个身，Shaw张开了腿弯曲膝盖，让她的四肢在Root身边形成了一个区间。Root的手优雅修长，Shaw在Root对她滑进第三，第四根手指时失去了所有连贯的思维。  
“你还好吗？”Root的脸突然出现在了她面前。  
“唔…还好，还好，这太….不过….哦…..我的….天呐……”Shaw不知所措地呻吟着。  
Root弯曲拇指蜷起了指头捏成了一个紧凑的拳头，重新回到了她身体里，没有移动。在Shaw体内的压力细腻深沉，Root只是轻抚了几次她的小核，她便高潮了。Shaw张着嘴眼珠来回滚动，全身四处都在酸疼，是完全被毁灭的感觉。  
Root靠在她腿上，溺爱地朝Shaw笑了，Shaw正红着脸，顶着一头乱发，身体伤痕累累。Root睡衣上的纽扣全部不翼而飞，Shaw的T恤袖口也被撕开了，Root正快乐到发抖。  
“哈，我能感觉到在沾沾自喜，Root。”

Shaw勉强睁着一只眼睛，Root对她表示同情，捡起散落一地的坐垫重新盖上了毯子。她坐到了Shaw身边，Shaw抱怨着翻了身，她屁股真的很疼。  
Root欣赏着她的杰作，明亮的红色手印，摸起来暖暖的，真好。  
“我希望你学到教训了，年轻的女士。”她调皮地责骂道。  
“什么教训？”

Root看着Shaw，就好像她是傻子一样，不过她还是深情地笑了。“在这个家，谁打架输了谁要被打屁股~”  
“真的？所有？我在过去八年可是赢过但我从来还没打过你----”  
“物理上的打架才算~我们一致同意的~对打，枕头大战，摔跤，得了吧~Shaw~”  
“你总是用你的泰瑟枪作弊。”  
“唔~所以这就是你是在下面的那个的原因~”  
“别说得我的性癖也是你赢的那部分，你可没赢。”  
Root抓了一把自己的臀—Shaw吸了一口气。  
“我没赢吗？”

Smol在毁掉的沙发上喵喵直叫。

“好吧，好吧，也许是你赢了。”

Root奖励了她一个绵长的吻，可能还加上了一点爱抚。

“只是因为我让你赢了。”Shaw喃喃道。  
更不用说Shaw被榨干的事还向那只被绝育的猫证明了谁才是Root真正的床伴….

 

第二天当Shaw追捕完一个相当稀松平常的珠宝窃贼回到地铁站的时候，她坐在电脑准备订购一个新的沙发。

某个人拿掉了她平常坐的椅子上的坐垫---实际上是所有的椅子，就给她留了个硬塑料外壳坐。她努力让自己不要扭动，不过失败了。  
Root最终拿着一只熊爪轻快地走了进来（是她分享的，因为好女朋友会这样做。），对着Shaw的不适坏笑起来。  
Shaw没有说话。  
她一直等到Root去喝咖啡之后，才动手订购了价值两千美元的真皮沙发---她用了Root的卡。


End file.
